Al Final del Adios
by lis3011
Summary: El la dejo, ella le supero... Eso paso con Edward y Bella, hasta que el conoce a una chica hermosa que tiene una historia similar a la de el, se entera de que murieron y su dolor fue tan grande que quisieron morir, hasta que años después todo cambia... Personajes OOC
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Edward

Todo había cambiado, no tenia idea del porque. Desde que Bella se fue todos cambiamos, Alice estaba cada vez menos entusiasmada, Rosalie mas vanidosa, Emmett mas pervertido intentando olvidar, Jasper se entretenía en lo que sea para intentar olvidar la culpa, Carlisle trabajaba mas o se iba de fines de semana con Esme y mi madre trabajaba en un intento de distraerse, pero todo cambio dos anos después, un 18 de septiembre, cinco días después del cumpleaños numero veinte de Bella.

Nos encontrábamos en Nueva York, habíamos ido de caza todos juntos y nos olvidamos de todos nuestros problemas, pero cuando llegamos a casa encontramos un olor particular, era a rosas, miel y un poco de tierra, nos pusimos en posición de ataque mientras nos acercábamos a casa y pude leer los pensamientos, era una chica

"Espero que me ayuden, no puedo hacerlo sola", su voz era dulce pero fuerte a la vez

-Es inofensiva-avise y Carlisle asintió

-Hola, mi nombre es Carlisle y esta es mi familia, Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, Esme y Edward-dijo como siempre en un tono pacifico, la chica que era pelirroja, ojos naranjas casi llegando al rubí y alejándose del dorado

-Hola, mi nombre es Destiny-dijo mirándonos a cada uno cuando puso su mirada en mi suspiro

-Y bien, que quieres?-pregunto Rosalie hosca y Destiny suspiro

-Es que quiero mantener su dieta, hace unos meses empece pero se me ha hecho difícil-dijo en voz dulce pero avergonzada y Esme suspiro, Carlisle nos miro y me pregunto "Tiene buenas intenciones?", asentí y el asintió

-No prometo nada, solo tienes que tener voluntad, quieres hacerlo?-pregunto y ella asintió

-Bienvenida a la familia-dijo Alice emocionada, era como si Bella hubiera estado con nosotros otra vez

Nos contó su historia, se había enamorado de un humano y en un ataque de sed intento morderlo en la muñeca, cuando el tuvo el veneno dentro se dio cuenta de que le estaba hiriendo e intento succionar el veneno, días después se alejo de el y eso había pasado hace dos anos, el chico con el nombre de Logan, tenia los ojos azules y un pelo negro que tenia un corte hacia arriba, eso había pasado hace dos anos también.

Le mire y observe como ella enredaba sus dedos, un signo de nerviosismo

-Que edad tienes?-pregunto Esme y ella sonrió

-Diecisiete, me convirtieron días después de mi cumpleaños en el 1920-dijo ella y ellos asintieron

-De donde eras?-pregunto Emmett curioso y ella sonrió

-De chicago, digamos que no morí en la plaga porque mis padres me habían enviado a Roma pero cuando volví me quede sola, mis padres, tíos y cualquier familiar cercano murió-dijo con voz apagada y alce la vista

-No conociste a Edward?-pregunto Esme y ella alzo la vista mirándome

-No se-susurro ella y alee una ceja

-Eras Destiny Daniels-susurre y ella asintió

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto ella y sonreí por primera vez en dos anos

-Tu hermano y yo eramos amigos-dije y ella asintió

-Tienes un don?-pregunto y ella asintió

-Si y ustedes?-Alice, Jasper y yo asentimos

-Como es tu don?-pregunto Jasper

-Puedo multiplicarme, puedo hacer 5 como yo y sentirme como una sola-dijo y en ese instante aparecieron cuatro chicas como Destiny detrás de ella

-Genial! Des, Eddie puede leer mentes, Alice puede ver el futuro y Jazz puede sentir las emociones-dijo Emmett y ella rio

-Me agradas-dijo ella y Emmett rio

-Siempre has estado sola?-pregunto Esme en modo maternal y ella asintió

-No, he viajado mucho e intento no mostrar mis poderes, el que me convirtió me entreno y me dejo ir con la advertencia de no llamar la atención de los Vulturis-dijo ella y Esme suspiro

-Eres muy dulce-dijo Esme y Destiny sonrió

-Gracias-dijo ella y así cambiaron nuestras vidas, nos divertíamos y cada cierto tiempo pasábamos tiempo juntos, Destiny y yo nos acercábamos mas

Todo dio un giro de 180 grados cuando viendo las noticias cambio nuestro mundo un ano después

"En otras noticias, el joven estudiante de arquitectura, Logan Lerman ha sufrido un accidente trágico, luego de ir a cenar con el padre de su novia de la que no daremos detalles por preferencia de los familiares de la chica, al parecer iban a buscar algo a casa de la joven y el auto tuvo un fallo en los frenos... Murieron los tres y no se encontraron los cuerpos solo las identificaciones, ambas familias están destrozadas, es una lastima que una hermosa pareja como la de ellos haya pasado a la otra vida"dijo el conductor de las noticias, se notaba que estaba afectado por la noticia

"Los conoces Gary?"Pregunto la chica junto a el y el asintió vagamente

"Si, no divulgare tanto"dijo el y la chica asintió, Alice apago el televisor al ver la cara de tragedia de Destiny

-Destiny?-pregunto Emmett pero ella solo se puso a sollozar, en su mente solamente resonaba el nombre de Logan

-Oh dios-dije mientras la abrazaba, ella continuo sollozando mas hasta que Alice comprendió y corrió a abrazarla

-Lo siento-dijo Alice recomfortandola y ella asintió

-Tenia la esperanza de volver por el cuando tuviera un mejor autocontrol-dijo ella entre sollozos y todos suspiramos mientras intentábamos reconfortarlas pero poco a poco ella se separo

-Tengo que saber si es cierto-dijo ella mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos su teléfono celular

-Que? No seria extraño que luego de tres anos no supieras nada de el-dijo Alice y ella se encogió de hombros

-No me importa, tengo que saberlo-dijo ella y todos asentimos, marco el numero que se sabia de memoria y espero unos instante

-Hola?-dijo una voz femenina con voz rota

-Liz?-pregunto Destiny con voz rota y se escucho un sollozo

-Oh Destiny-dijo la voz de la chica llorando -Se ha ido-sollozo la chica y Destiny no podía de abrir y cerrar la boca

-Estas bromeando-dijo Destiny sin aliento y por el otro lado la chica estaba sollozando

-Te lo juro!-dijo la chica -Isa, el y el papa de Isa estaban juntos!-dijo ella entre sollozos

-Isa?-pregunto Destiny confundida

-Si, pensé que sabias que Logan tenia novia, pero olvidalo... Vendrás al funeral?-pregunto la chica con voz rota y Destiny miro a Carlisle que el asintió

-Si, iré cuando es?-dijo Destiny sosteniendo el teléfono como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo, su ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que no podían ser derramadas y temblaba ligeramente

-El viernes, estamos esperando que la madre de Isa llegue de Phoenix-dijo la chica y no se por que tenia un mal presentimiento pero cambio a lastima cuando vi el rostro herido de Destiny

-Estaré ahí-dijo ella y colgó el teléfono, hoy es miércoles así que tenia dos días

-Destiny-dijo Esme y ella se largo a llorar en ese instante, todas las chicas empezaron a abrazarla mientras ella sollozaba y estuvimos juntos como una familia

~~••~~

-Estas segura?-pregunte por tercera vez antes de entrar a la iglesia, Destiny asintió, solo estábamos ella y yo, no quiso que nadie mas la acompañara

-Si, vamos-dijo y salio del auto, usaba una camisa negra con mangas hasta los hombros y una falda negra, unos zapatos bajos y el pelo en una coleta, le acompañe con una camisa negra, unos jeans y unas converse

-Ya sabes, todo mi apoyo aquí-dije y ella asintió, estaba como si quisiera ir a los Vulturis para que la mataran, y me imagine de esa forma, en vez de ella yo, en el funeral de Bella, sentí una opresión en mi pecho y deje de pensar en eso, la tome del brazo y ella me agradeció con un gracias en la mente y asentí y luego entramos

Todos estaban llorando o consolando, observe el pelo de una mujer mayor que se me hizo vagamente familiar

-Destiny?-pregunto una voz femenina detrás de nosotros, giramos y Destiny se separo de mi agarre para abrazar a la chica, tenia los ojos azules y pelo negro

-Liz, oh lo siento-dijo Destiny mientras lloraba

-Esta bien-dijo la chica mientras se secaba las lagrimas, tenia ligeramente los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si tuvieras horas llorando

-Te llevare hacia donde esta mama-dijo Liz y luego me miro a mi

-Liz, el es Edward, mi hermano adoptivo-dijo ella, esa era la escusa con la que había venido y ella asintió

-Elizabeth, mucho gusto-dijo ella mientras me ofrecía la mano

-Siento mucho tu perdida-dije, en su mente recordaba a su hermano

-Gracias-dijo ella y nos hizo girar hacia el frente del altar donde estaban dos mujeres y un hombre llorando pero abrí los ojos como platos al ver las fotos

Primero estaba Logan, ojos azules, pelo negro pero lo tenia mas cortado, usaba una camisa azul y sonreía ligeramente. En segundo lugar ojos chocolate, pelo chocolate aunque en varias partes blancos, signo de vejez, estaba Charlie. Estaba seguro de que era el pero mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver la siguiente imagen, pelo chocolate, ligeramente liso, ojos grandes de un chocolate profundo, sonrisa sencilla, usaba una camiseta color azul, haciendo resaltar sus mejillas sonrosadas

-Bella-susurre en un instante causando que una de las mujeres girara a verme

-Edward?-pregunto la mujer y la observe, pelo rubio, ojos azules y un rostro que nunca olvidaría porque se parecía tanto al de su hija

-Renee-dije y luego me cayo como valde de agua fría, Isa de Isabella y su madre de Phoneix

-Edward?-pregunto Destiny pero estaba en shock

Estábamos en el funeral de Logan y mi Bella

-Oh por dios-dije antes de mirar a Destiny y todos me miraban curiosos

-Esa es mi Bella-le dije rápidamente a Destiny causando que ella abriera los ojos como platos y me abrazara rápidamente

-Es imposible-susurre y escuche los sollozos de Renee

-No lo era justo, solo tenían veintitrés!-dijo Renee mientras sollozaba y un hombre rubio, que suponía que era Phil le abrazo

-Lo se, cariño calmate-dijo Phil mientras le abrazaba

-Como quieres que se calme! Mi mejor amiga y hermano están muertos!-grito Liz entre sollozos y un chico rápidamente la abrazo mientras sollozaba

-Creo que es hora de decir las palabras-dijo un hombre con el pelo negro y ojos chocolate, en su mente observe que era el padre de Logan, quería morirme y quería ir a los Vulturis pero algo en mi corazón me decía que no lo hiciera

-Yo voy primero-dijo Liz y todos asintieron, algunos tomaron asiento y yo tome asiento junto a Rene, Destiny junto a mi y la mujer de ojos azules que supongo que es la madre de Logan

-No tengo palabras para describir como me siento en este momento-dijo Liz iniciando y con el dorso de la mano se limpio las lagrimas -Pensé que esto nunca pasaría y que estaríamos todos juntos para siempre-susurro ella mientras miraba a alguien detrás de mi y abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi que se me hacia familiar

-Jake, Isa, Logan, Lucy y Tobias, los seis, por siempre y para siempre-dijo la chica cumpliendo mis sospechas, Jacob -Digamos que como se conocieron Isa y Logan no fue muy especial, todos los que la conocían sabían que ella era torpe y Logan un completo casanova-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa causando que todos sonrieran -Desde que ella le vio no le dio buena espina y el intentaba ponerla furiosa, era su deporte favorito por casi un ano hasta que de momento a otro me dijeron cuando llegue a la universidad "Liz, somos novios"-dijo ella y observaba en su mente todo lo que decía -Cuando conocí a Charlie, fue desde ese instante otro padre para mi, recuerdo las risas esa navidad cuando Bella se cayo en la nieve causando que todos nos cayéramos-dijo ella y no omití el detalle de que le dijo Bella -Es solamente imposible imaginar un mundo sin ellos-dijo Liz y en ese instante se puso a sollozar frente a todos, unos minutos después recupero la compostura -Solamente es injusto, hubiera preferido mil veces que el accidente me pasara mi y no a ellos, ahora siento un hueco en el corazón, y dudo que alguien llene ese lugar, eran amigos, en unos casos amores pasajeros, eran nuestra felicidad pero sobre todo...-dijo Liz e hizo una parte para aclararse la garganta -Eran importantes para nosotros y nadie ocuparan sus espacios-dijo ella y bajo rápidamente las escaleras que estaban en el altar para ponerse en una esquina a sollozar, Jacob fue corriendo a abrazarla, la consolaba aunque en su mente quería matarme por saber que estaba aquí

-Yo iré-dijo un chico y ellos asintieron

-Cuando los conocí, pensé que ellos estaban locos, luego conocí a Charlie y supe que la universidad seria divertida, Isa siempre parecía esconder algo de todos nosotros cuando quería sorprendernos pero siempre era la mejor para hacerlo, no confiaba en ellos y siempre me mantuve al margen por Lucy y supe que ellos eran los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener, Charlie era como el padre que siempre mantenía a todos al margen y nos amaba a todos por igual-dijo el tranquilo pero en su mente luchaba por no llorar -Estuvimos juntos en las buenas y en las malas y siempre lo sera, aunque tengamos a dos personas que ya se fueron-dijo el y todos nos largamos a sollozar todos por sus palabras

Luego del funeral Destiny y yo nos fuimos a casa, cada quien en sus pensamientos y cuando llegamos a la entrada nos pusimos a sollozar

"Edward?"Pregunto Esme en mi mente pero no podía olvidar todo lo que sucedió en el funeral, Renee estaba destrozada, Jacob igual que no subió a decir algo porque estaba shockeado

-Destiny?-pregunto Carlisle y ella alzo la vista aunque yo no

-Que paso?-pregunto Esme triste por vernos así

-Es que... La novia de Logan... Era...-dijo Destiny entre sollozos

-Quien?-pregunto Alice y ella suspiro

-Bella-dije yo con voz hueca causando que todos abrieran los ojos como platos y se pusieran a sollozar con excepción de Rosalie que nos miro con lastima

-No! Por que no pude ver su futuro!-grito Alice y Jasper la abrazaba por los hombros intentando calmarla

-Esta muerta, por que lo harías-dije con voz neutral antes de irme a mi habitación

Mis mayores sentimientos me decían que no lo hiciera pero otros me inclinaban a ir con los Vulturis

-No lo hagas Edward por favor-susurro Alice haciendo que todos supieran que estaba tramando y Esme corriera hacia donde estaba para llorar conmigo mientras me abrazaba pero si sabia algo...

...Nos mantendríamos como una familia aunque hayamos perdido a un ser amado

~~~~•••~~~~

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Anna Mariea F, que me dio consejos para elegir el nombre (espero que estés leyendo)

Holi! Esta es una de mis historias nuevas, creo que es un cambio radical al otro fic y las imágenes de Logan y Destiny en mi blog (Link en mi perfil)

Creen que vale la pena continuarla? Yo creo que si

La primera que envie review le dedico el capitulo, espero un review

Les envío besotes,

Nel


	2. Chapter 2

25 años después

Rosalie PDV (nadie lo espero)

Aquí estábamos todos, en una ciudad ridícula donde todos conocen a todos, empezando otra vez, ya han pasado 25 años desde la muerte de Bella y Logan, Destiny y Edward nunca lo superaron, es de lo peor. Diez años después de vivir en sufrimiento se dieron una oportunidad y empezaron una relación con la excusa de que estaban solos en el mundo pero todos sabemos que lo hacen por despecho, no pueden olvidarlos, Edward en los cumpleaños de Bella se va de la casa por el día completo y había veces que duraba semanas, Destiny por igual pero era la primera vez luego de 25 años que entrabamos a la universidad.

Al principio Edward, Destiny y Esme se quedaban en casa hasta que hablamos con ellos y poco a poco acordaron reintegrarse a la escuela, esta vez no, Alice nos convenció de que estaba cansada de la secundaria así que vinimos aquí, Pensilvania, un estado aburrido pero según Alice un nuevo comienzo, así que nos mudamos todos a Filadelfia, nos inscribimos en carreras distintas y optamos por la opción de quedarnos en las habitaciones de la universidad y los fines de semanas o noches visitar a Carlisle y Esme

Ahora el asunto del sol? Fácil, Carlisle conoció a una bruja que nos dio unos anillos y collares para que caminemos sobre el sol, lo que más me sorprendió es que podemos volver a tener nuestros ojos de humanos, Edward verdes, Alice azules, Emmett azules, Jasper azules con motas marrones, Carlisle con ojos azules y Esme con ojos verdes, entonces Destiny tenía los ojos grises con motas verdes y los mío eran azules con motas verdes, parecíamos una familia de verdad

-Rose! Apúrate!-grito Destiny entusiasmada mientras me arrastraba, estábamos caminando rumbo a nuestras nuevas habitaciones, Alice iba delante con el propósito de elegir la mejor cama, Destiny con el propósito de escoger la mejor vista y yo entre a la universidad con el propósito te tener una amiga menos agobiante

-Ya voy-dije y sorpresivamente Alice nos esperaba en la puerta

-Listas?-pregunto y asentimos al mismo tiempo, cuando la abrió quedamos sorprendidas, era como un pequeño departamento

Cocina, baño, un pequeño salón y un gran pasillo, Alice empezó a abrir puertas por puertas hasta que descubrió algo

-Son cuatro habitaciones-dijo y Destiny alzo una ceja

-Cuatro? No será que agregaron una extra o algo así?-pregunto ella y nos encogimos de hombros

-Yo no vi nada-dijo Alice intentando zafarse y me encogí de hombro

-Solo actúen normales, organicen su habitación y luego veremos que haremos con la humana-dije intentando calmarlas y ellas asintieron

-Media hora!-escuchamos como grito una chica fuera de nuestra puerta y luego se escuchó otra risa, luego el sonido de como abrían la puerta se escucho

-Te ayudo?-pregunto Alice al observar que la chica estaba cargando dos cajas

-No te preocupes, voy bien con ellas-dijo y con agilidad cerró la puerta, suspiro y luego dejo las cajas al suelo para mirarnos pero luego abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida al igual que nosotras

-Bella?-tartamudeo Alice y Bella alzo una ceja, se hizo una coleta rápidamente y note que su pelo estaba corto hasta los hombros

-Esto sí que no me lo espere-susurro Bella mientras se mordía el labio nerviosamente y luego alzo una ceja en dirección a Destiny

-Hola, creo que ya no necesito presentaciones... Soy Bella-dijo ella sonriéndole y Destiny sonrió a secas

-Mucho gusto, soy Destiny-dijo y Bella sonrió

-Mucho gusto, que tal su vida chicas?-pregunto Bella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Estás loca! Tenemos años sin vernos, años!-dijo Alice y Bella rio

-Sí, y?-pregunto y alce una ceja

-Es que consumes drogas! Edward está aquí!-grite y su sonrisa se borro

-Que quieres que haga? No puedo salirme de la universidad solo porque Edward este aquí-dijo ella a la defensiva

-Pero no harás nada?-pregunto Alice y Bella sonrió mientras tomaba sus cajas

-Que voy a hacer, te apuesto mil dólares que Destiny está Edward en estos momentos y yo estoy en una relación-dijo ella mientras se encogía hombros y cerraba la puerta de su habitación ya que había corrido rápidamente hacia la habitación del fondo del pasillo y en ese instante sonó su teléfono

-Estoy organizando, puedes esperarte un minuto?-pregunto Bella fastidiada y se escuchó una risita

-Apúrate, además no quieres que se enteren-dijo una voz femenina y Bella rio

-Ya voy, dios que irritante eres-dijo Bella rápidamente y se escuchó una risa

-Cinco minutos-dijo la voz de la chica antes de colgar, escuchamos como Bella suspiraba y luego abría la puerta

-Pues bien, hablamos luego no me esperen quizás no llegue un beso a cada una y envíen saludos a los chicos-dijo Bella rápidamente y luego salió por la puerta como si la habitación estuviera en fuego

-Esa es Bella?-pregunto Destiny y Alice asintió sorprendida

-Wow, que paso-dijo Alice sorprendida y me encogí de hombros

-Vamos a elegir habitación, ya que Bella eligió una elijamos antes de que mágicamente llegue otra compañera de habitación-dije sarcástica y ellas asintieron

Duramos unas horas escuchando música y arreglando las habitaciones hasta que tocaron la puerta

-Hola, quieren una ayudita?-pregunto Emmett recostado en la puerta y reí olvidándome del problema que ocurrió hace rato

-Que paso hace rato?-pregunto Edward mirándonos confundido y las chicas nos miramos entre si

-Nada-dijimos al mismo tiempo y ellos nos miraron confundidos

-Están bien?-pregunto Jasper mirándonos alternativamente

-Por qué no lo estaríamos?-pregunto Destiny, actuando normal, a ella tampoco le convenía que dijéramos que nos encontramos con...

-Con quién?-pregunto Edward mirándome y reí

-Es una broma, chicas cayeron como si fueran agua-dije riendo y las chicas me acompañaron, tocaron la puerta, Alice abrió y se encontró con un chico pelirrojo masticando chicle

-Hola?-pregunto Alice confundida

-Ah sí, dijo Isa que se puedes entrar a su habitación y tomar un bolso rosa pequeño y dármelo-dijo él y Alice me miro a mí con conflicto en los ojos

-Claro, espérate-dije y entre a la habitación de "Isa" y busque el bolso rosa pequeño que estaba en la cama, también habían unos zapatos negros pero solo tome el bolso

-Aquí tienes-dije dándole el bolso y el asintió

-Gracias-dijo y empezó a caminar en dirección izquierda

-Isa?-pregunto Emmett y suspiramos

-Al parecer tenemos compañera de habitación-dijo Destiny mientras se recostaba en el sofá

-Sí y al parecer se llama Isabella-dije sarcástica mientras me recostaba en la pared

-Y adivinen que, esa Isabella es Bella-dijo Alice con tono neutro

-Qué?-dijeron al mismo tiempo y le mostré a Edward el rostro de Bella cuando entro al "departamento"

-No-dijo y asentimos al mismo tiempo

-Quiero verla-dijo Emmett y Destiny suspiro

-No creo que eso sea posible-dijo ella y los chicos alzaron una ceja

-Cito: "Pues bien, hablamos luego no me esperen quizás no llegue un beso a cada una y envíen saludos a los chicos"-dije y Destiny rio

-Esa chica esta como loca-dijo y asentimos

-Perdón?-pregunto Edward y me encogí de hombros

-Es que míralo de esta manera, llego, organizo sus cosas y se fue luego de una llamada telefónica-dijo Destiny mientras se encogía de hombros

-Tiene razón-dijo Alice y volvieron a tocar la puerta

-Hola! Yo soy Ashley pero dime Ash, bienvenida!-dijo una chica pelinegra entusiasmada

-Yo soy Alice pero dime Al-dijo Alice sonriente y ella rio

-Esta es de tres? Espero que si el año pasado me paso con que mi habitación era de cuatro-dijo la chica divertida

-No, al parecer nos tocó de cuatro y nosotras ni enteradas, soy Destiny por cierto-dijo Destiny y Ash rio

-Yo soy Rosalie pero dime Rose, ellos son nuestros novios, Edward, Emmett y Jasper-dije y ellos se pusieron junto a cada una

-Me encanta tu pelo Rose, y su otra compañera?-pregunto Ash

-Salió hace un rato-dijo Alice y Ash asintió

-Esperen un momento, LIZ ENCONTRE LA HABITACION DE BELLA!-grito por el pasillo y se escuchó un grito ahogado

-Como saben que se llama Bella?-pregunto Destiny

-Bueno, hemos ido puerta por puerta en todas las habitaciones y esta es la última-dijo Ash mientras se encogía de hombros

-Al fin tendré mis zapatos, hola! Soy Liz-dijo una chica de tez oscura, ojos oscuros y pelo negro

-Hola, soy Rose, ella es Alice y la otra es Destiny, ellos son nuestros novios, Emmett, Jasper y Edward-dije y ella asintió

-Mucho gusto, son lindas, quieren estar de animadoras?-pregunto Liz y Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Podemos?-pregunto Alice y ellas asintieron

-Lo único es que tienen que hacer la prueba-dijo Ash y asentimos

-Pues nos vemos esta noche, les pueden decir a Bella que la vamos a matar por no darnos noticias sobre el asunto?-pregunto Ash y Alice asintió

-Claro, adiós-dijo Alice y ellas se fueron

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Jasper cuando Alice cerró la puerta

-No lo sé, y que tal su habitación?-pregunto Destiny mientras tomaba de la mano a un shockeado Edward

-Tenemos un compañero, no lo vimos pero sus cosas están en su habitación-dijo Emmett y asentimos

-Qué tal si damos una vuelta por el campus? Así no olvidamos de todo por un rato-ofreció Edward sorprendiéndonos a todos pero asentimos y nos fuimos de la habitación

~~••~~

-Si te encuentran estamos fritos-murmuro en voz baja Bella en los pasillos, estaba en el lobby del edificio donde nos tocó, disfrutando de la vista hasta que escuche su voz

-Estaré frito pero feliz-dijo una voz masculina y Bella rio

-Oh si-dijo Bella y el rio

-Me encanta tu corte-dijo él y ella rio

-Cuantas veces me lo has dicho, pero yo odio el tuyo-dijo Bella y el rio

-Por eso te amo, tan sincera-dijo él y Bella rio

-También te amo pero hay algo que quiero informarte-dijo Bella seria pero coqueta al mismo tiempo, hasta me la pude imaginar acariciándole el pelo al chico ese

-Qué?-dijo y se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento

-Esto sí que es difícil-dijo el

-Lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer no quiero recuperar los fantasmas del pasado y no quiero eso para ti tampoco-dijo Bella en voz baja

-Te amo y eso no va a cambiar-dijo el, se notaba que sonreía

-Yo también-dijo Bella y luego escuche como se besaban, duraban varios momentos así hasta que una voz masculina hablo

-Jovencito, no sabe que está prohibido estar en este edificio a esta hora?-pregunto la voz y Bella rio

-Ya déjalo, o no quieres que se riegue el chisme de que tu andas con tu novia-dijo Bella divertida y se escuchó una voz femenina

-Donde te habías metido? Sabes lo que me preocupe?-pregunto la chica y Bella rio

-Recuerdas que iría a Italia-dijo Bella y la chica no dijo nada

-Y por qué se quedó aquí-dijo la voz masculina

-Hola, viaje a Italia quieres que los Vulturis te atrapen, estás loca-dijo la voz femenina furiosa

-Pero no estaba en Volterra sino en Milán, recuerdas la mudanza?-pregunto Bella

-Okey pero ya váyanse no quiero que alguien les vea, adiós cariño, adiós Logan-dijo la chica y Bella rio

-Adiós amor, adiós Zack-dijo Bella y escuche como los pasos de alejaban y luego Bella y la chica caminaban en dirección opuesta

-Estás loca?-pregunto la chica furiosa

-Pero que, no pasó nada-dijo Bella intentando liberarse

-Hola, recuerdas mi don? Como diablos se te ocurre ir a ver a Aro-dijo la chica furiosa y Bella suspiro

-Que quieres que haga, tienen a Ben y por mi culpa-dijo Bella furiosa

-Me importa un bledo, sabes lo que dirá Charlie cuando se entere?-pregunto la chica

-Mi papa no tiene que enterarse-dijo Bella a la defensiva

-Sí que lo hará y no solo el sino que también Logan, deja de hacerlo un día de estos te van a atrapar y nadie podrá protegerte-dijo la chica y Bella suspiro

-Siempre de dramática-dijo Bella

-No soy dramática!-grito la chica en voz baja

-Sabes qué? Yo me voy-dijo Bella empezando a caminar

-Vete pero recuerda un viaje más y digo todo-dijo la chica antes de irse por otro lado, espere unos minutos para que Bella no sospechara y camine hacia nuestra habitación donde me esperaba Alice

-Dónde estabas?-pregunto y me encogí de hombros

-Donde esta Bella?-pregunte y ella señalo a su habitación, camine hacia allí y abrí la puerta

-Sabes? Deberías de aprender a tocar-dijo Bella mientras movía las manos en el aire y una pelota amarilla

-Como te convertiste y como hiciste eso?-pregunte y ella sonrió

-Bueno, me convirtieron en un accidente de tráfico o algo así, hice eso con un don-dijo Bella como si hablara del clima

-Y por qué pareces humana?-pregunte mientras observaba como movía la pelota por la habitación

-Un don-respondió simplemente

-Pero no tienes un don ya?-pregunte y ella me miro por primera vez

-Que te importa?-pregunto furiosa

-Me importa porque me da la gana-dije y ella se puso de pie

-Si te da la gana de dejarme sola por favor-dijo abriendo la puerta desde donde estaba

-No lo haré, además que hacías en Italia?-pregunte y ella alzo una ceja

-Así que eres de esas que escuchas conversaciones ajenas? Lo mismo que escuchaste ahora si haces el favor de irte-dijo Bella furiosa y en ese instante aparecieron Destiny y Alice en la puerta

-Y qué? También eres una roba novios?-pregunte y ella alzo una ceja

-Perdón?-pregunto furiosa y Alice me miro para que dejara de hablar

-Ya sabes, sabes Destiny tenía un novio llamado Logan que por casualidad de la vida murió el mismo día que tú y Charlie-dije y ella me miro mal

-No se metan conmigo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, no metas a Logan en esto-dijo Bella y Destiny alzo una ceja

-Logan está aquí?-pregunto ella y Bella le miro

-Te acercas a él y te mato-dijo y se le notaban los celos

-Pero si esta celosa-dije como si fuera algo tierno y Bella me miro mal

-No te metas conmigo Rosalie-dijo antes de tomar un bolso, llenarlo de ropa y salir de la habitación

-A dónde vas?-pregunto Alice y Bella giro a verla

-Me voy, ya que al parecer no puedo mantener la tranquilidad en mi propia habitación-dijo giro y cerró la puerta con furia

-Estás loca?!-me pregunto Alice unos segundos después

-Yo no he hecho nada-dije excusándome y ella nos miró mal

-Sabes lo que vi hace unos segundos? A ustedes dos gritando del dolor! Y porque será eso, no se metan con Bella-dijo Alice antes de salir de la habitación

-Bueno, ella no se quedara con Logan, haré lo que sea para que el vuelva a mí-dijo Destiny y alce una ceja

-Según sus palabras dudo mucho eso-dije furiosa antes de salir de la habitación en busca de Emmett

~~••~~••~~••~~

Nuevo capítulo, que creen?

Este capítulo está dedicado a: **ERIK **que fue el primero en dejar review

Gracias por sus reviews y espero alguno en este capítulo, besos,

Nel


	3. Chapter 3

Las que quieran saber cuando volveré actualizar favor leer abajo

.

Rose PDV

-No te preocupes cariño, ya veras como todo se soluciona-me dijo Emmett luego de nuestro momento salvaje, había llegado furiosa hacia el luego de la discusión y habíamos tenido un tiempo salvaje

-No lo creo, hay algo que siento que caerá mal-murmure y el suspiro mientras me besaba el cuello, sonreí causando que el riera pero cuando íbamos a continuar con lo nuestro escuchamos como tocaban la puerta principal fuertemente, mira a Emmett quien se encogió de hombros y escuchamos unos pasos

-Voy-murmuro la voz y abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar la misma voz de hace rato con Bella, se seguro este es el tal Logan

-A quien se le ocurre llamar la puerta a esta...-dijo pero se interrumpió a si mismo, mire a Emmett confundida y note que el también escuchaba

-Que paso?-pregunto esta vez, el chico con voz dura y se escucharon unos sollozos femeninos, Emmett se puso de pie y supe que quería curiosear, me puse una se sus camisas pero le dije con la mirada que esperara

-Jonathan estaba ahí-dijo una voz rota que identifique que seria Bella

-Que?-pregunto el chico sin aliento y Bella empezó a sollozar mas fuerte de seguro llamando la atención de Jasper y Alice ya que sentimos mas curiosidad

-No se!-dijo Bella con voz rota -Había ido a casa y el estaba fuera, como si estuviera esperándome, cuando me vio dijo que me tenia un regalo y dijo que había hecho muchas cosas para desarrollar a alguien similar a mi-dijo Bella entre sollozos

-Voy a matarlo-murmuro el chico furioso y escuchamos como ponía de pie

-No!-dijo Bella asustada y el suspiro

-Ya tranquila, shh, nada te pasara-dijo el intentando consolarle y escuche como abrían una puerta, supe que Alice no pudo con la curiosidad y fue a abrir, abrí junto a ella y caminamos hacia la "sala" donde encontramos a un chico de pelo negro, vestido en un pantalón de piyama azul y una franela blanca, estaba descalzo y abrazaba a Bella que usaba la misma ropa de hace rato

-Algo en que pueda ayudarles?-pregunto Jasper en tono conciliador y el chico alzo la mirada encontrándonos con unos ojos de azul profundo, hermosos, observe como Bella se tensaba entre los brazos del chico

-No gracias-murmuro el chico ligeramente incomodo, alce una ceja y el me alzo una a mi

-Mi novia tuvo unos problemas y al parecer estuvo tan nerviosa que olvido su teléfono, cierto?-pregunto y observamos como Bella asentí antes de separarse de el

-Si-murmuro con voz ronca y luego nos miro y sonrió triste a Emmett

-Hola-murmuro y Emmett estaba que no cabía en su asombro al igual que Jasper

-Iré por las llaves-murmuro el chico que llamare Logan a Bella quien asintió, el le dio un beso en la sien y camino hacia la habitación al fondo del pasillo

-Que ha pasado?-pregunto Jasper y Bella suspiro

-Nada, no se preocupen-murmuro mirando la puerta donde había desaparecido Logan y su teléfono empezó a sonar, ella miro la pantalla nerviosa antes de contestar

-Si?-pregunto nerviosa mientras se mordía el labio

-Esta todo bien?-pregunto una voz femenina haciendo que Bella se siente en el sofá que estaba detrás de ella

-Si, por que no lo estaría?-pregunto Bella nerviosa y en ese instante salio Logan de la habitación vestido, camino hacia donde Bella y tomo el teléfono delicadamente

-Por que siento algo mal?-pregunto la mujer y Logan rio como si no pasara nada

-No te preocupes, te saldrán canas antes de tiempo. Solo es que Bells y yo decidimos jugar a loopa otra vez-dijo el chico como si nada hubiera pasado, era buen actor

-Otra vez? Por dios, no aprenden de lo que paso la ultima vez o necesito recordarselos? Irresponsables, no cuidan su propia vida ni la de los demás-murmuro la mujer y Bella se mordía el labio mientras su rostro se volvía rojo

-Esta bien, no mas loopa-dijo Logan mientras miraba a Bella con una ceja alzada haciendo que ella soltara una risita

-Cuídense-murmuro la mujer antes de colgar y Logan suspiro mientras nos sonreía

-Un gusto, pero si nos permiten, mi novia y yo tenemos un asunto que resolver-murmuro Logan mientras tomaba la mano de Bella, esta se puso de pie y nos dijo adiós con la mano antes de salir de el departamento

-Soy yo o cada vez que nos vemos con Bella no la vemos por mucho tiempo?-pregunto Alice y me encogí de hombros, Jasper sugirió que veamos unas películas, así le hicimos hasta que para eso de las cuatro de la mañana llegaron Edward y Destiny, olían a sexo así que no preguntamos donde estaban

-Mira quienes se dignan a venir-dijo Alice y le mire mal diciéndole que se callara

-Algún problema?-pregunto Edward confundido y Emmett soltó una carcajada

-No sabes cuanto-murmuro el y le golpee suavemente para que callara

-Que tipo de problema?-pregunto Destiny mirándome y suspire

-Noticias! Logan vive con los chicos-dije sarcásticamente y ellos abrieron los ojos como platos

-Mientes-dijo Destiny y alce una ceja

-Alguna vez te he mentido? Si no me crees ahí esta Jasper, Alice y Emmett-dije y Destiny miro a Edward asintió

-Tiene razón, es el-dijo Edward con voz dura

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos-dijo Alice de momento asentí y me puse de pie, le di un beso a Emmett y me despedi de ellos, Nicole se quiso quedar con Edward y no hubo oposición, caminamos juntas hacia el edificio de las chicas pero Alice se detuvo como cuando tenia una visión

-Alice?-pregunte mientras le sacudía pero su ensoñamiento era tanto que ni se dio cuenta, luego varios segundos después parpadeo sorprendida

-Que viste?-pregunte y ella me miro confundida

-No se, solo se que hay algo relacionado a una bebe y Bella, no se bien-dijo Alice y caminamos hacia el departamento, sabia que eso había mortificado así que le dije que iriamos de caza que se cambiara, ella me hizo caso y nos fuimos de caza

.

Bella PDV

.

No me sentía bien, odiaba todo esto

Sabia desde el instante que vi a Alice y Rose nada iría bien. Pero todo empeoro cuando me presentaron a Destiny, aun tenia los recuerdos de Liz cuando me decía lo perfecta que era Destiny, de cuando amaba Logan a Destiny, de como ella le trataba y todo eso

Eso me enfurecía, y eso que aun no eramos novios

Nuestra relación nunca fue normal, se dice que del amor al odio hay un solo paso, se que tienen razón porque como Logan y yo nos enamorados fue convencional

Cuando empezamos le golpee por accidente y el me lanzo su café en mi pelo, suspire y luego solté una risita por los recuerdos

-Que piensas amor?-pregunto el mientras me abrazaba y aspire su aroma, varonil, a miel, fresas y sol

-En como nos conocimos-murmure entre su cuello y el sonrió

-Amor a primera vista-dijo y sonreí no muy convencida pero el no supo porque seguía abrazándole

Sabia que cuando me conoció estaba herida, el también lo estaba

-Algo que quieras contarme?-pregunto mientras se alejaba de mi y me miraba a los ojos, sus ojos azules hipnotizantes me hechizaban desde el primer momento que les vi, pero en ese instante le odie

-Nada-murmure y el acaricio mi mejilla

-Se que algo te carcome la mente, si es sobre Destiny...-dijo pero le interrumpí

-No tiene que ver nada con ella-dije, obviamente mintiendo y el suspiro

-Eres única, la mas hermosa de mi vida, te amo, nadie cambiara eso, entiendes? Nadie-me prometió y suspire, asentí y sentí como se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas

-Si algo me pasara...-murmure pero el me interrumpió con un beso dulce en los labios, aproveche el momento y le devolví el beso

-Nada te pasara, para eso estaré yo. Nunca, te vuelvas a atrever a decir eso, entiendes?-dijo y asentí, el limpio las lagrimas de mis ojos y me beso en la frente

-Te amo-murmure y el sonrió

-También te amo-murmuro antes de besarme pero fuimos apartados por un aclaramiento de garganta, mire furiosa para ver quien era y abrí los ojos como platos

-Carlisle?-pregunte tartamudeando y el abrió los ojos como platos confundido

-Bella?-pregunto sorprendido

Definitivamente, esto no estaría bien

.

.

.

Holi! Si llegaste aquí serias tan amable de darme un review?

Yo hice el horario de actualizaciones asi que esta en mi blog donde el link estara en mi perfil

Las amo! Hay algun chico aqui?

Besitos,

Nel


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie

Para cuando llegamos de nuestro viaje de caza era ya de manana y nos encontramos con cinco Destinys organizando el departamento

-Donde estaban? Las estuve esperando toda la noche-pregunto Destiny con una sonrisa en el rostro y me encogi de hombros

-Nos fuimos de caza, eleccion de ultimo momento-dijo Alice y ella asintio con una ceja alzada

-Y que hiciste a lo largo de la noche? Claro, aparte de estar con los chicos-dije y ella suspiro mientras se hacia una coleta

-Carlisle llamo, dice que quiere vernos a todos antes de las nueve de la noche-dijo y nosotras nos miramos entre si, Alice no habia tenido visiones asi que era raro pero asentimos

-Algo mas?-pregunto Alice y Destiny se acosto en el sofa, nego con la cabeza y me miro

-Que tal la caza?-pregunto y cuando iba a responder escuche un ruido en la cocina

-Que divertido-dijo una voz masculina y luego se escucharon unos pasos

-Terminemos con esto rapido-dijo Bella y caminamos hacia la cocina donde encontramos a un chico de pelo castano chocolatado explorar la cocina y a Bella sentada en el desayunador

-Hola senoritas-dijo el chico con tono seductor y Bella solto una carcajada

-Chad, querido. Ellas son Destiny, Alice y Rosalie Cullen-dijo Bella senalandonos con un lapiz y note que tenia un cuaderno negro tambien

-Oh son Cullens, ya me preguntaba cuando conoceria a los famosos Cullens-dijo el y Bella rio

-Chad por que no haces algo de comer?-pregunto Bella y el alzo una ceja, tambien note que sus ojos eran una mezcla entre chocolate y verde, eran lindos

-Me vez con cara de tu sirviente personal? Tienes pies, un buen trasero y manos para hacer tu propia comida-dijo el y todos reimos con excepcion de Bella que alzo una ceja

-Hieres mis sentimientos, crei que lo nuestro era especial. Quiero el divorcio-dijo Bella, las chicas y yo nos miramos entre si pero el chico solamente rio

-Pero te amo-dijo el en tono de idiota suplicante pero tres segundos despues estaban riendo como locos

-Chicas tambien quieren desayuno?-pregunto el y Alice asintio

-Tengo un presentimiento de que seran delicioso-dijo Alice y Destiny tambien asintio, se sentaron en el desayunador y note como Bella cruzaba las piernas, note su vestuario que eran unas botas negras, un jean gris y una camiseta azul

-Quieres Rosalie?-pregunto el y me encogi de hombros

-Claro por que no-dije y me sente junto a Bella que abrio el cuaderno, Chad empezo a cocinar y luego empezo a tararear una cancion

-Oh genial Chad, acabas de darme una idea-dijo Bella antes de escribir rapidamente en una hoja limpia. Lei lo que decia y me dejo confundida

"Cancion de Opening, Chad con Lex"

Observe como Chad caminaba hacia Bella y le quitaba el cuaderno

-De ninguna manera, estas loca? No te haz tomado la pastillita?-dijo el y Bella rodo los ojos

-Anda Chad, a tu hermanita-dijo Bella suplicante y el rodo los ojos mientras caminaba hacia la estufa

-No, de ninguna manera y no me vengas con el chantaje de a tu hermanita-dijo el y Bella rodo los ojos

-Chad, se que no te gusta el plan pero piensalo asi. Terminamos esto rapido y listo, ahora si esto sale mal nos culparan a los dos. Quieres que nos manden a hacer esto otra vez?-dijo Bella en tono de chantaje, lo conocia porque lo utilizaba con Emmett

-Me arrepiento de haber nacido-murmuro en voz baja Chad y Bella rio

-Yo me alegro de que hayas nacido, ahora te imaginas que haria yo sin mi sirviente personal alias hermano?-pregunto Bella y el giro la cabeza para fulminarle con la mirada

-Le dire a mama-dijo el y ella se encogio de hombros

-Se lo he dicho varias veces. Estoy agradecida de ese don que ella tiene. Pero que espero que se lo guarde para ella-dijo Bella mientras se estremecia

-Oh si, te imaginas?-dijo el mientras se estremecia tambien

-Me siento excluida de la conversacion-dijo Alice y Chad le miro mientras Bella escribia

-Bueno, mi mama tiene un don. Ella puede hacer que las vampiresas queden embarazadas pero solo las que ellas quiere, al parecer que cuando convirtio a mi papa y Bella, se enamoraron, se involucraron fisicamente-dijo el y se aclaro la garganta, se sonrojo completamente y miro a Bella que se partia de la risa silenciosamente -Bueno, termino embarazada, parece que el don funcionaba con ella. Pero solo pasa cuando ella quiere, tiene 2 Tori y yo-dijo el y Bella asintio

-Espero que no hayan mas, tendriamos una fabrica-dijo Bella y mire a Alice quien alzo una ceja

-Que quieren decir con una fabrica?-pregunto Destiny y Chad rio

-Bueno, estamos Bella, Tori, Logan, Zack, Molly y yo-dijo el y Bella asintio

-Se quema esa comida-murmuro mientras seguia escribiendo

Llamar a Lena y pedirle el numero de telefono de Sophie D.

-Listo, disfruten senoritas-dijo Logan mientras nos servia a cada una, era omellett con pan caliente. Olia delicioso

-Gracias-murmuramos al mismo tiempo y tocaron la puerta

-Yo voy, disfruten-dijo el mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Hola?-pregunto Emmett y Chad les dejo entrar

-Quieren desayuno? Las chicas estan desayunando-dijo el y camino hacia la cocina

-Hola-murmuramos con boca llena de comida y Jasper alzo una ceja

-Que hacen?-pregunto y note que Bella escribio

Buscar 10 camareros

-Yo organizo una estupida fiesta y como-dijo Bella y el asintio

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Chad nos retiro los platos y los dejo en el lava platos

-Yo ire a ver a Lex-dijo Chad mientras nos daba un beso en la frente a las cuatro y Bella rio

-Llevale flores, a ver si de esa manera-murmuro Bella y el asintio antes de salir del departamento, unos minutos despues Emmett hablo

-Quien es el?-Alice rio y suspiro

-El es Chad-dijo con una pequena sonrisa, hasta mi el me cayo bien

-Y es?-pregunto Jasper y sentimos ondas de celos, Bella rio

-Calma Bobby, es mi hermano-dijo mientras seguia anotando hasta que su telefono sono

-Hola?-pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona y se escucho una risa del otro lado

-Que le haz dicho a Chad?-pregunto una voz masculina que distingui como la de Logan

-Que paso?-pregunto Bella divertida mientras dibujaba una pequena flor en el cuaderno

-Bueno, le esta dando un mini concierto-dijo el y Bella rio como colegiala, era idiota

-Si no fuera mi hermano, me enamoraria de el-dijo Bella y se escucho una risa

-Estas queriendome decir algo?-pregunto divertido y Bella suspiro mientras escribia

Golpear a Logan, otra vez y luego un pequeño corazon

-Yo? Oh nada, oye tengo que colgar. Tengo que ir a... Bueno, ya sabes-dijo Bella y se escucho un suspiro

-Esta bien, adios-dijo y Bella rio

-Suenas como idiota derrotado-dijo antes de colgar y luego suspiro

-Bueno, hablamos en unos cinco-dijo Bella antes de caminar con su cuaderno hacia su habitacion

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Destiny y Alice nego con la cabeza

-No quieres saber-murmuro Jasper en voz baja y ella alzo una ceja

-Ese era Logan? Mi Logan?-pregunto Destiny y todos asentimos pero ella solo nego con la cabeza

-Es imposible-dijo sorprendida

-Que es imposible?-pregunto Edward recostado el marco de la entrada de la cocina

-Dejala en paz-dije mientras observaba como Destiny cerraba sus ojos

-Destiny?-pregunto Edward mientras se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba

-Es imposible-dijo ella otra vez y escuche como cerraban la puerta y se acercaban los pasos

Abri los ojos como platos y escuche una ligera musica de rock

-Oigan ya me voy, si me buscan les dicen que me llamen a mi telefono, si es Chad no le manden a hacer nada y me lo cuidan...-dijo Bella mientras entraba el cuaderno a su bolso pero cuando alzo la vista se encontro con la mirada de Edward

-Bella-dijo el mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo, ella usaba unos minishorts grises, unas sandalias plateadas donde se veian sus unas pintadas de rosa con una blusa de tiros negra y tenia su pelo suelto

-Hola-dijo pero luego se alejo tres pasos

-Adios chicos, recuerden mi mensaje. Ah, nos vemos luego, creo que Carlisle ya les aviso-dijo Bella mientras abria el refigerador y sacaba una caja de jugo

-Adios-murmuramos Emmett, Alice, Jasper y yo, la pareja se quedo congelada

Rapidamente, Bella salio de la habitacion dejando a un Edward con los ojos como platos

Y a mi confundida, que teniamos que hablar con Carlisle que Bella sabia?

-.-

Siento faltas oltograficas. Mi estúpido Word no funciona bien. Olviden el horario actualizare cuando pueda.

Nel


End file.
